deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Safari Warriors
Safari Warriors is the African Deadly Alliance and the Native Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the Heritages. The band of African Anthropomorphic warriors battled for the animal kingdom with their unique fighting skills against the hordes of Wastelanders, Noboraku's vampire warriors, Baron Reingard's militias, and the Imperial Tiger Army. Origins The Early Days During the time of Animalia Kingdom in Antichthon, Leo Sindam was a warrior of the Pride Lion Tribe and a member of the Honor Lions. He battled the Wastelanders and defended his home village for every season. But when he returned to the village after the defeat of the Wastelanders, his home was invaded by the invading armed forces from the east of the Rakshankar Empire (otherwise known as the Imperial Tiger Army.) As he attempted to save villagers and helping his allies, he was left for dead when he failed as the village burned to nothingness. The Big Five Leo survived and was picked up by four resistance fighters, Tai Leopandaro, Nabouro Ivorytusk, Randor Rhinothunder, and Syther Buffalocape, and brought him to safety in the jungle where he was treated. After they've treated Leo, he learned from Syther that the Imperial Tiger Army had conquered the kingdom of Animalia and attempting to wipe of their existence. However, Leo donned himself with his new clothing and armed his new improved weapons and heading out find and kill the Imperial Tiger Army leader but they stopped him before he goes any danger. Instead, they head off to one of their camps and the Big Five was formed. Leo accept this and became a leader of the group. The Big Five went to one of their war camps by sunset and discovered something gruesome and disturbing they saw: they discovered the ginormous both war camp and extermination camp where all innocent villagers and prisoners of war were been butchered, abused, and executed while others lost their tusks and horns for sales to their empire. The Big Five were shocked to see that but they cannot bare to see as they're going to stop their brutality against these victims. Once they've ending the cruelty on villagers and prisoners, the Big Five sought to root out the invaders and Leo defeated and killed the commander who slaughtered everyone in his path. When the slaughter and the massacre are finally over, the Big Five helped the victims and prisoners out from their cages and tend their wounds out from the bloody camp. Among them is Leena Kishana, a survivor of her people's village, who is eager to join the Big Five to avenge her people's death and Leo accepted to allow Leena to join at their side. This prompt an idea to form a resistance group against the Imperial Tiger Army. And so began the formation of the freedom fighter group known as the Safari Warriors and the Safari Wars had begun. The Safari Wars Leo and the Safari Warriors battled the Imperial Tiger Army across the Animalia Kingdom and helping other kingdoms while they've convinced them to put their differences aside to fight the common enemy. They've defended every village and kingdom, disrupted the enemy's supply lines, and freed the slaves and prisoners of war. Adding to their task, they also fought the Wastelanders as well if they were ambushed and repelled their attacks. Along the way of battling the invaders, many heroes from every kingdom have joined their cause to defeat the Imperial Tiger Army. A month later, when they discovered the group of defectors from the Imperial Tiger Army, Leo and the Safari Warriors rescued them before they were executed by loyalists. Despite their best effort to save the defectors' life, they've rescued the prince and the son of the emperor of the Rakshankar Empire. In order to bring the prince safely, the Safari Warriors have to be escorted to the Council of Animalia to determine the decision of the prince's safe return to the emperor. While they're escorting, they moved to kingdom to kingdom in a safe route but along the way, they were ambushed by Wastelanders several times and kept the Imperial Tiger Army off from assassinating the prince. For three days, the Safari Warriors have brought the prince to a safe place at the Council of the Animalia's palace where he'll be protected for the time being. As the Safari Warriors deserved rests, they were tasked by the high councilor as they were sent to the shores up to the northwest where Baron Reingard is selling weapons to the Imperial Tiger Army and Wastelanders. Leo and the Big Five spotted the arms deal at night and disrupted the deal as they fought Baron Reingard's private militia and the Imperial Tiger soldiers and Leo have defeated Baron Reingard himself. With the arms trade is severely cut, the Safari Warriors received another task from the high councilor. The Big Five and other Safari Warriors were sent to the barren wasteland near the borders of the kingdom where they've camped there for months. As they've destroyed the war camp, they sought out to end the Wastelanders' reign of terror in the Wasted Rocks of Scar where the King of Wastelanders, Sargon the Black Lion, ruled there. There at the unholy land of Chaos, the Safari Warriors fought their way onto the Black Lion's domain and Leo faced his nemesis for the first time and he defeated him in a brutal fight. With the Wastelanders defeated and their plan has been foiled, the Safari Warriors returned to the council for deserving rest. Three days later, they received one last task from the high councilor before facing the battle against the Imperial Tiger Army as they were sent to vanquish the evil vampire king, Noboraku, and his followers at the Blood Mountain of Norforaku. There at the cursed mountain, the Big Five have faced the biggest challenge yet and faced Noboraku himself then banished him into a eternal imprisonment from his grave. As the dust is settle, they've realized that it was both a test and a task to disrupt the Imperial Tiger Army's strengths and defenses which they've been proven themselves as true worthy heroes to free the kingdom. With three tasks are complete, the Safari Warriors can now begin their battle against the invaders at the Rakshankar Fortress. The Battle of Rakshankar Fortress At dawn, the Safari Warriors has prepared their strategies in order to enter the gigantic fortress before the Imperial Tiger Army are marching out and they've set the traps on the route to the kingdom's main capital just in a nick of time. With the marching invaders are severely disrupted in the jungle and distracted, the Safari Warriors infiltrated the fortress and sabotaged the siege equipments and defenses surrounding the fortress and battled the Imperial Tiger Army in full force. The battle was bloody and harsh but they still fight on until they faced the Imperial Tiger Army warlord, Tao Caligasius, and his elites. The battle becomes more intensified as more and more Imperial Tiger soldiers are coming and coming and coming until the united army of Animalia Kingdom entered the fortress and crushed the invading army until the imperial ships of the emperor's armada have arrived then the emperor's son intervened, causing to end the fight. The fighting stopped as two kingdoms lowered their arms and called for end the occupation as the emperor foreseen the horrible war. The Safari Warrior learned that it was not the emperor himself who did that, it was General Caligasius who did this for the glory of the Rakshankar Empire which the emperor didn't like it. With the war is over, the prince is reunited with his father and the peace treaty is placed by the High Council of Antichthon, the Safari Warriors were hailed as heroes while they necessarily admitted themselves for slaying the Imperial Tiger Army which they don't have to worry about it. However, their adventures have begun when the peace is fully restored. Aftermath Leo was suddenly teleported by the Fallen Star and found himself in Kenya where he stopped the poachers from killing the lions then was picked up by the Kenyan authority then the predecessor of the UN-GDI. After the joint-operation in France, Leo was reunited with the Safari Warriors and joined forces with their new allies against the alien invaders of the Monarchs. After the defeat of the Monarchs, the Safari Warriors is now residing in the Kenyan wilderness. Team Members Leo Sindam The King of the Jungle and the leader of Animal Resistances of Animalia Kingdom. A proud, strong, fearless and golden-hearted warrior who fought countless battles against the Imperial Tiger Army, Wastelanders, and Baron Reingal's private army. He's also the leader of the Big Five. Leena Kishana Leena is the female Anthro-Lioness who lost her people, eradicated by the Imperial Tiger Army, and joined forces with her love interest, Leo Sindam. She's a quite excellent huntress and archer and the Animal Resistance called her "the Queen of the Jungle." Tai Leopandaro Tai was the fastest runner of his village now he's the fastest Anthro-Leopard warrior of the Big Five. Tai lost his family that they were executed by the Imperial Tiger Army and joined forces with Leo and his resistance group. A hotheaded freedom fighter, Tai strikes his foes in a minute with his spear. Nabouro Ivorytusk The Anthro-Elephant warrior who is the Big Five's brain. He's wise and humble and has strong ivory tusks, made of Adamantium, that no one break it away from his enemies. No swords can cut it, no spells would harm his tusk, and no shields can block him. Randor Rhinothunder The Anthro-Rhinoceros who is the strongest warrior of the Big Five. After he lost his family at the hands of the ruthless Imperial Tiger Army, Randor smashed through their defenses of one of their camps nearby his village and destroyed everything in his path with his mighty unbreakable horn. Syther Buffalocape The Anthro-Cape Buffalo who is the Big Five's shaman and magician. He wields his magic staff, forged with magic crystal of the elements, and protected his people and refugees from the hordes of the Imperial Tiger Army. He's wise, calm, and confidential character. Krokosabu The Lizardfolk-like Crocodile who is the hunter and was from his tribe long time ago since he was in the army. After the war, he quit the army and went to became as the mercenary and the hunter until he joined Leo's freedom fighters band during the war against the Imperial Tiger Army. Zaber Zebrablade The Anthro-Zebra is the noble swordsman of the Zebra tribe. He defended his people from the horde of the White Tiger Army, a branch of the Imperial Tiger Army. He joined Leo's freedom band when he and his allies entered the battle to help his people from the Imperial Tiger Army. Viki Giraffina The female Anthro-Giraffe who is the band's scout, spotting any patrols on her sight. She wields her boomerang as her main weapon and carries her headphone around her neck. Visko and Hiska Hyeandos The Anthro-Hyenas or Gnolls are brothers and the band's distractors, providing to lure their enemies into their trap. Both are spearmen and jokesters but Visko is the brawn and Hiska is the brain. Kamou Mabuto The Lizardfolk-like Chameleon who is the assassin and the saboteur of the band. Born from the secret society, Kamou was trained by his master and fought the rouge tribe with many silent kills with his twin dagger. Later, he joined Leo's freedom fighters band when his tribe was under sieged by the Imperial Tiger Army. Kaisar Hotutu The wise and gentle Avian-like Hornbill who is the shaman that he can heal his allies and casts many spells at his disposal from his book. He's the close ally of Syther since the academy school of magic and sorcery. Taikan Merkati The Anthro-Meerkat who was the adventurer and villager lived on the underground tribal village until they were attacked by the Imperial Tiger Army. He joined Leo's band and partnered with Wogoroo Hoggar. Wogoroo Hoggar The Anthro-Warthog who wields his flail and shield and defended his village from raiders and Wastelanders. Aside of his duty, he's also a hunter looking for food for the next season as well eradicate raiders' camps. Now he joined Leo's band to defeat the Imperial Tiger Army and partnered with Taikan Merkati. Hoppi Hippodus The Anthro-Hippopotamus who lived at the village at the river bank nearby when his home was invaded by the Imperial Tiger Army but he repelled their invasion. After that, Hoppi was recruited by Leo to join the band of freedom fighters to push the invaders out. Stroishio Ostroshiou The Avian-like Ostrich who was a farmer now turned a freedom fighter when his farm village was attacked and occupied by the Imperial Tiger Army. Stroishio has joined the freedom fighter group under Leo's command and freed his village. After that, he remained to part of the group. Vulgus Vulturo The Avian-like Vulture who wandered from the scourged desert to the bloodied jungle battlefield, collecting the dead soldiers' belongings and weapons. Many believed that he's a urban legend and he was dead after the war against the Wastelanders but he survived. Until now, he was recruited by Leo to battle the Imperial Tiger Army. Pogo Pogapi The Avian-like Parrot who lived in a peaceful village deep in the jungle until the Imperial Tiger Army came to occupy the jungle. While he lured them out and saving the village, he was picked up by Leo and the Big Five and later joined the freedom fighters after they've liberated his home village. Aros Pandar The Anthro-Panther or Rakshasa-like Panther who was a member of the secretive group dedicated to honor and fight for his panther goddess. But when his group was wiped out and the statue of the panther goddess was destroyed and desecrated by the Imperial Tiger Army, Aros was devastated and angry and vowed to avenge his fellow brothers and the goddess as he slaughtered the entire company of the Imperial Tiger Army. Then he later joined Leo's freedom fighters to battle the invaders, Wastelanders, and other enemies. Angus Lynxious The Anthro-Lynx or Rakshasa-like Lynx who is the semi-pro thief until he was caught in red handed by the Imperial Tiger Army. Then later he escaped from his prison, stealing some uniform and reclaim his belongings, and left to the jungle, deeper, and then got stumbled into Leo and his Big Five warriors and killed all the Imperial Tiger Soldiers. Soon after that, Angus comes quietly to them but was recruited by Leo because they need it the thief to steal and sabotage their evil plans. Jagnus Ramanous The Anthro-Ram who was a burly farmer but he was also a militant who defended his home from Wastelanders until it was attacked and completely destroyed by the Imperial Tiger Army. Then he joined the military and battled against the army who invaded his home and survived. Unstoppable and formable warrior, Jagnus joined Leo's freedom fighter to push the invaders out. Jagter Wildehond The Anthro-Wild Dog is the skilled hunter of the team. Jagter Wildehond is one of nine siblings from a well-known clan who would one day to become a chieftain but he prefer to become a hunter due to his skills and brought enough food for everyone, even for his brothers and sisters as he shared it with them. But when the Tiger Empire invaded Animalia Kingdom after he returned from the hunt, Jagter tracked his captors down to the prison camp and hunted his enemies down with his spear and dagger and traps and then freed the clans and his family from their captivity. Following the Tiger Empire declared war on Animalia Kingdom, Jagter have hunted the Imperial soldiers alone until he met Leo Sindam and the Safari Warriors when they battled the elite troopers at the savanna. After the battle, he joined the group to defend his clan and family's territory from the Imperial Tiger Army. He has a special nose that he can sniff his enemies and deadly boobytraps nearby. Kamau Shadowjackal The Anthro-Jackal is the professional thief of the team. Kamau Shadowjackal is a cunning and charming thief and treasure hunter who loves sneaking and stealing from his potential targets for the guild he used to work with them before he became a mercenary. But when the Tiger Empire invaded the Animalia Kingdom, Kamau sees the biggest opportunity when he steals their golds and jewelry from nobles and generals for high prices but also gained the notoriety from the Tiger Empire for stealing their treasures for the poor and weapons for the resistance fighters; he's a quiet and uncatchable thief. But when he was about to steal the Burning Neckless of Rasara from one of the generals’ jewelry box, he was unexpectedly involved into a fight with the Imperial Tiger Army when Leo Sindam and the Safari Warriors raid the camp at night. After the raid, Kamau reluctantly joined the group when he offered something in return: the Burning Neckless of Rasara that it turned out to be a source of their influence of the Chaos God of Fire. And soon after that, he finally joined the group as their thief. Maloti Darkenberg The African Dragonkind who is hailed from the Dragon Mountain of Adamantimos and a proud honorable and humble tribal warrior with respect and a sense of justice. From tribal warrior to soldier, Maloti joined Leo's freedom fighters to defend his people from the Imperial Tiger Army for freedom of the Animalia Kingdom. Saboro Coboris The white Snakeman who is the cunning hunter and tracker for the group. He crawled the bushes to avoid patrols' sight and ambushed them in a single blow. Aside from his surprising ambushes, he also kills his enemies quietly with his both survival and hunter skills. Villá Valdina The Insectoid-like Butterfly who is the healer for the group. She was trained at the academy school for magic where she unlocked her power of healing and was sent to the camps of their allies to heal wounded soldiers from the battlefield. Later she joined Leo's freedom fighter group to end the atrocity war by the Imperial Tiger Army. Jojo and Kimi Flamango The Avian-like Flamingoes are magical JoJo wielders. They're the brother and sister from the tropical flamingo kingdom until it was threatened by the Imperial Tiger Army but they've managed to pushed them out with the magic of the JoJo's. After they've nearly pushed the invaders out, they joined the freedom fighters under the leadership of Leo Sindam. Gezallon Springhart The Anthro-Gazelle who is the tracker of the group. Before he joined the group, he was a messenger for the king until he was ambushed by the Imperial Tiger Army, disrupting the message routine, but he managed to escape and informed the king's ally to step up against the invading force. He shown the way and marked the location of the incident and surprisingly, foiled their ambush points. Jugu The Anthro-Fruit Bat or the African Man-Bat who is hailed from his bat tribal home at the Fruity Caves. He was the adventurer, trying to make living outside from the caves until he discovered the war camp of the Imperial Tiger Army nearby. He eventually averted their battle plan by defeating the invaders and free the prisoners of war until he was helped by the freedom fighters, led by Leo Sindam. Soon after that, he returned home and decided to join Leo's group. Chimp The Apeman-like Chimpanzee who is a survivor from the raided village, burned by the Imperial Tiger Army. After the attack, he was picked up by Mando Jarobi and Turobi Guru and helped him train after he was treated with medical attention. He wields his only weapon he can use, a slingshot, and he and his friends freed the village from the invaders. After that, he and the others joined Leo's group in the liberation of the Animalia Kingdom. Mando Jarobi The Apeman-like Mandrill is a cool warrior with reggae attitude and Jamaican accent. A spearman with a groovy fighting skills, Mando Jarobi fought the Wastelanders and Krenkodines in defending his village. When the Imperial Tiger Army invaded the kingdom, Jarobi and his friends joined Leo's group in the liberation of the Animalia Kingdom. Turobi Guru The Apeman-like Gorilla who is the mighty warrior from the famous Silverback Tribe. With his brute strength over one thousand warriors, Turobi Guru crushed the Wastelanders, the Krenkodines, and the Imperial Tiger Army with his bare hands. He joined Leo's group for freeing the slaves and prisoners which he did. Aguilo Volgus The Avian-like African Eagle who is a Sky-Warrior class of the group. Hailed from Avesius Tribe, Aguilo fought the Imperial Tiger Navy from reaching the kingdom which he did successful, destroying 63% of their forces. Along from his records, he battled the Wastelanders, Cave-dwelling Aviaks, and the Krenkodines. Inspirations * Styled with the Big Five Hunting game * Based on the African animals. Category:Database Category:African Deadly Alliance Category:Native Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:The Heritages